


A Chance at Love

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: (Earth 47) Alex was not interested in relationships these days, in fact she was much of a player... until she meets Kara.





	A Chance at Love

**Author's Note:**

> Earth 47: Alex is a player and Kara was never adopted by the Danvers.
> 
> This is a Kalex story so no haters please.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this one-shot.

Alex was not one for relationships these days, since her failed relationship with Maggie Sawyer back in high school, Alex found herself becoming more and more of a love and leave type… a player.

She saw a woman she liked and she would take her to bed then leave before her lover woke up, today had been especially frustrating at the DEO and she need to blow off some steam and she went to an alien bar.

Her parents saw her as a big let-down but she did not care, it was not because she was a lesbian of course in fact they were proud of her for being open about it and being proud but what they hated more than anything was her non-caring attitude towards the people she slept with.

Most of her lover’s feelings were hurt the next morning when they found the bed empty and no number, Alex always gave her first name to her lovers, this was easier for her, that way she would never fall in love.

Of course, tonight she was going to meet somebody who would change that.

Alex walked into the alien bar she visited frequently and she sat at the bar, she ordered her drink and looked around to scope out the perspective targets that she would end up bedding tonight.

So far there was nobody in sight that peaked her interest and she was about to call it a night when finally, she saw ‘her’ the most gorgeous woman she had ever met, she looked like she was a year younger than her.

Looking to the bartender “Hey, can you get me what she is having?” she asked motioning to the gorgeous blonde sitting alone in the booth working on some papers.

The bartender nodded her head, she was familiar with Alex and when she found a target it was best not to argue with her, the bartender poured a glass out of what the blonde was having and Alex stood up with the drink for the blonde in one hand and her beer in the other.

Taking a deep breath she walked over to the booth slowly before coughing to get the blondes attention.

The blonde looked to Alex and Alex could swear that she nearly drowned in the blonde’s beautiful eyes.

“Hey there beautiful… come here often?” Alex asked.

The woman smirked in response “It’s Kara and yes, I come here all the time” she replied, “Come to try your hand at me huh?” she asked.

Alex looked confused by Kara’s meaning “Uh what do you mean?” she asked.

“You’ve built quite the reputation, you bedded 1 or 2 of my friends” Kara said.

Alex gulped “Oops, well is there any harm in me giving you a drink at least?” she asked nervously, she had not been this nervous since Maggie.

“Well you can’t get me drunk so sure” Kara replied and Alex sat down and handed Kara her drink, Kara nodded her head and thanked her before taking a sip and looking at the papers.

“So Kara, so what brings a beauty like you here?” Alex asked.

Kara set her drink down “Ok Alex, I want to make myself clear… I have no intention of sleeping with you” Kara said firmly.

Alex gulped again, she never said what her name was and she realized that her reputation was causing her to lose her target but Kara continued “When I fall in bed with a woman, I do it for love and when I know I want to spend the rest of my life with that woman” Kara said.

“I have no intention of taking you to bed” Alex lied, she was determined to get this one.

Kara smiled fondly “Lier, I’m a Kryptonian and I know when somebody is lying to me” Kara said.

Alex nodded her head and sighed, but she was struggling to figure out a way to turn this around and get herself back on the board but it was too late “I appreciate the drink but I better go, I have work tomorrow” Kara said as she stood up and walked to the door slowly.

Alex closed her eyes and she shook her head, maybe it was time she gave up this pointless way of living, if she was honest with herself she had not been happy for a long time.

Kara caused feelings that she had buried deep to surface, but it was too late now… Kara knew Alex’s reputation but Alex decided to keep on trying, she had no idea why but Kara brought out her persistent side.

It was that persistence that won out eventually, Alex came back to the club every night and they talked about their life and their work, Kara knew Alex worked for the DEO because she had spotted Alex a few times in the past.

She was not using her powers mind you, in fact she was quite content in living a normal life, she was there for the story and nothing more.

Every night Alex came back to the club and they would chat, Alex would ask Kara out on a date and Kara would decline saying she did not do players, she was not falling into Alex’s bed for anything less than love.

Alex of course understood but the thing was, she was in love… she had fallen for Kara deep just as Kara fell for her, her friends who Alex slept with warned Kara not to go on the date but then one day when Alex asked… Kara surprised her by saying yes.

2 months later after their 3rd date Kara was lying in bed with Alex in her arms, she half expected Alex to be gone with no word when she woke up but was surprised when she found Alex still asleep in her arms.

Finally, Alex stirred and smiled as she looked to Kara “Morning beautiful” she greeted.

Kara smiled “Morning, you are still here” Kara said not bothering to hide the surprise in her voice.

Alex grinned “Are you kidding, I’m never getting out of this bed again… how did you do that last night with your tongue and fingers” Alex asked and Kara smirked.

“A little trick I picked up, one of my powers is superspeed and if I concentrate I can vibrate my body in just the right way so last night whilst I was licking your clit and fingering you, I vibrated my tongue and fingers” Kara said, “You never said you were a screamer though” Kara commented with a cheeky smirk.

“Usually I am not, I’ve never screamed in the past but you sure had an effective way of making me scream” Alex replied.

Silence fell on them both and Kara looked saddened “Alex… is this real?” Kara asked, “I need to know if you want me or am I just another notch on the bedpost” Kara whispered.

Alex smiled and ran her fingers through Kara’s hair “Kara… you make me feel something I thought I would never have, happy… you make me happy” Alex whispered back “This is 100% real, I love you” Alex replied with conviction.

Kara smiled tearfully and she rolled them both over and she had Alex pinned beneath her “And I love you Alex” she replied before going lower and disappearing under the bed covers, Alex gripped the bed sheets tight in her hands and soon gasped loudly as Kara performed the same trick as last night and Alex screamed louder than ever before.

6 years later:

Alex returned home from the DEO with a smile, Kara was upstairs in their daughter’s bedroom reading a story and Alex listened in on them, their 1 daughter Kate asked Kara to tell the story of how mommy and mama met.

Kara smiled as she settled herself on the chair and looked to her daughter “Ok, well one day your mommy” she pointed to herself “was out doing a story for Cat Grant when a big mean green alien attacked and guess who came to her rescue?” she asked and they squealed “MAMA!!!” Alex smiled hearing them squeal, it was so adorable.

She never thought she would end up with this life, she never thought she would find love or have a family but now here she was; married to the woman she loved and had a family with her, Alex used her knowledge to find a way for her and Kara to have kids together and she found a way.

They had 2 beautiful twin daughters; Kate and Ashley Danvers who were half Kryptonian and half human, the best of Alex and Kara

Finally Kate and Ashley fell asleep and Kara walked out the room when she came face to face with Alex who was smirking “So, I saved you from the big mean green alien huh?” she asked with a smirk.

Kara smirked back “Well it was better that than saying that you were trying to get me into bed the first time we met” Kara said, “Their too young to understand” Kara said.

Alex smiled to her wife and held her close, she hated the woman she was in the past and was grateful that Kara gave her a chance because now here they were, together… forever.

Kara took Alex’s hands and led her to their bedroom, Alex raised her eye brows and smirked “Now who’s trying to get me into bed” she stated.

“Like I need to try” Kara replied, “Are you complaining?” Kara asked.

Alex pretended to think for a moment before shaking her head “Nah” she replied and she dragged Kara into the bedroom for some more hot loving.

Alex would be forever grateful that Kara gave her a chance, she was not going to mess this marriage up… Kara was hers forever until the end of her days unknown to her that Kara had found a way to make her immortal using the technology from her cousin’s fortress to create a serum that would make Alex immortal like her.

They would have an eternity together, basking in the glow of their happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story :)


End file.
